Backstreet
by miisakura
Summary: Ichigo dan Rukia yang pacaran sembunyi-sembunyi karena tidak disetujui Byakuya. Apa yang dilakukan Rukia agar Nii-samanya menyetujui hubungan mereka? Baca ya..
1. Chapter 1

Haiii.. haiii..

Mii publis fic baru lagii..

Oke, mii tw yang lama masih belum kelar.. tapi yasudahlah..

Silahkan membaca…^^

Disclimer: Bleach punya Om Tite Kubo. Aku udah nagis-nangis gaje sambil ngesot-ngesot di kakinya om Tite tetep ga dikasih. Awas aja nanti malem bakal aku maling disclimernya. KHUKUKUKU *ketawa setan*

Warning: AU, OOC dan banyak banget yang lainnya, tapi yang penting yang nggak suka boleh nggak baca kok..

Backstreet©miisakura

.

Suara napas yang terputus-putus itu bahkan lebih ribut dari suara nafas pelari maraton. Siapapun yang melewati taman belakang kampus ini pasti mengira begitu. Tapi pertanyaannya adalah pelari maraton mana yang kesasar ke taman belakang Karakura University yang terpencil ini? Siapa yang sangka ternyata tersangka pembuat suara ribut itu adalah sepasang pemuda-pemudi. Berciuman mesra dibawah pohon mapple, hingga menghabiskan pasokan udara yang ada dalam paru-paru adalah kebiasaan mereka, bahkan bisa dibilang hobi.

Kini amethys yang mengambil alih, tidak, dia memang yang selalu mendominasi. Bergerak agresif mengeksplore semua yang berada dibalik bibir tipis sang amber. Menjamah hingga sudut-sudut terpencil disana. Menghisap semua yang bisa dijangkaunya. Tubuhnya yang berada dalam pangkuan amber bergerak, merapat pada tubuh prianya yang setengah terduduk bersandar pada batang mapple yang kokoh. Tak rela ada seinchipun jarak yang memisahkan tubuhnya dengan hangat tubuh sang pemilik amber. Parunya mulai menjerit meminta udara. Tapi amethys tak mau kalah. Baru setelah merasakan hukuman dari paru-parunya, yang ngambek dan mulai membuatnya merasa sakit, dia baru menyerah. Mengerang tak rela melepasakan tautan bibir mereka.

"Kau bisa membunuhku dan dirimu sendiri jika terlalu bersemangat begitu, Rukia," ujar sang amber berambut jeruk sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Diam kau, Jeruk bodoh! Aku sudah cukup kesal melihat kau dikelilingi perempuan-perempuan genit itu. Jadi, terima saja hukumanmu!"

"Baik _myqueen_! Aku bersedia mati demi hukuman itu," katanya sembari menyeringai. Puas telah menggoda Rukianya.

"Huh~ Apa mereka itu tidak tahu kalau kau bukan milik mereka," lanjut Rukia yang masih menggerutu kesal karena Ichigo yang selalu dikerubungi 'lalat'. Membuat darahnya naik dan siap meletuskan kepalanya.

"Mereka tidak tahu aku milikmu, Rukia. Kau tahu, aku juga ingin sekali mencungkil mata lelaki yang melirik ke arahmu. Uhh~ membuatku hampir mati menahan kesal. Apalagi si babon brengsek itu. Seenaknya saja dia berkeliaran disekitarmu. Bersikap seolah-olah kau dekat dengannya," Ichigo balik menggerutu.

"Aku memang dekat dengannya, Ichigo. Dia sahabatku sejak kecil."

"Tidak boleh! Kau hanya boleh dekat denganku. Akan kuhajar dia jika masih berkeliaran disekitarmu."

"Kau akan membuat Nii-sama tau hubungan kita, Ichi. Dan dia tidak akan melepaskanmu," lirih Rukia. Kesedihan dan ketakutan segera membayang di wajahnya. Ya, bukan tanpa alasan mereka selalu bertemu di taman belakang ini. Selain karena ini merupakan tempat pertama kali mereka saling mengungkapkan hati, tempat ini juga merupakan tempat yang luput dari pandangan orang-orang. Mereka sudah memutuskan untuk merahasiakan hubungan mereka, karena semakin banyak yang tahu hubungan mereka akan semakin cepat Byakuya tahu dan memisahkan mereka. Setidaknya begitu pikiran Rukia.

Ichigo tidak menyukai topik ini. Karena setiap kali membicarakan ini akan membuat permata amethysnya meredup sedih. Ichigo mengeratkan pelukkannya.

"Tidak akan ada yang memisahkan kita, Rukia. Tidak akan pernah bisa." Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya, memandang wajah gadisnya, kemudian mengecupnya. Membuat amethysnya lupa akan apa yang mereka bicarakan sebelumnya dan kembali menggila.

"Rukiaa~" panggil Ichigo disela ciumannya.

"Ehmm.. mmmnn.." Rukia tidak menggubris, masih terhanyut oleh rasa bibir tipis kekasih orange-nya.

"Kau nakal Rukia-chan," kata Ichigo ketika bibir tipis kekasih mungilnya itu tidak lagi menjajah bibirnya, namun mulai menyentuh daerah lain yang lebih tersembunyi. "Kau tahu, lima menit lagi pelajaran Kurotsuchi-sensei akan dimulai. Apa perlu kukatakan padanya bahwa kau sedang di uks, pingsan karena kehabisan nafas, hm? Kita bisa melanjutkannya di sana."

Rukia mengerang pelan. Keasyikannya mengeksplorasi leher jenjang Ichigo terganggu. Penawaran Ichigo tentang melanjutkan aktivitasnya di uks tentu sangat menggoda. Tapi pemikiran tentang Kurotsuchi-sensei merusak kesenangannya. Sensei-nya yang satu itu bukanlah tipe sensei yang akan berbaik hati mengizinkan mahasiswanya untuk absen pada pelajaranya, kecuali kau sekarat. Jika berani melanggar peraturannya ucapkan selamat datang pada laboratoriumnya yang aneh itu dan siapkan mentalmu untuk menjadi bahan percobaanya. Dan Rukia tidak mau menjadi orang pertama yang mencobanya.

Ichigo hanya terkekeh pelan melihat wajah merengut kekasihnya itu. Dia tahu pikiran apa yang berkecamuk di kepala gadis mungilnya. Pilihan melanjutkan kesenangan mereka di uks dengan menanggung resiko menjadi bahan percobaan Kurotsuchi-sensei adalah sebuah dilema.

Rukia bangkit dengan malas, mengibas-ngibaskan pakaiannya dari debu ayng mungkin menempel dan merapikan pakaiannya yang sedikit kusut. Keningnya berkerut melihat Ichigo yang masih duduk santai, tidak berniat beranjak sama sekali.

"Kau tidak masuk kelas?" tanyanya.

"Aku sudah meyelesaikan mata kuliah Kurotsuchi-sensei di tahun pertama, Rukia. Jadi, aku kosong sekarang."

Rukia mendegus pelan. Pacar jeruknya itu memang terlalu jenius. Mereka sama-sama mahasiswa tahun kedua jurusan kedokteran unversitas Karakura, tapi si jeruk itu mungkin akan lulus tahun depan. Lulus kuliah kedokteran dalam waktu normal empat tahun saja sulit, dia malah menyelesaikannya dalam tiga tahun. Apa sih sebenarnya yang dimakan si orens itu? Apa karena terlalu banyak makan jeruk? Rukia jadi ingin mencoba teknik itu untuk mendongkrak nilai-nilainya yang minimalis. Tapi tidak ada efek samping kan? Rambut kuning mencolok misalnya?

"Tidak rela meninggalkanku, heh, Ruru-chan?" kata Ichigo yang melihat Rukia belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Membuat senyum andalannya mengembang.

"Huh!" Rukia hanya menjawabnya dengan degusan pelan kemudian merendahkan kepalanya untuk mengecup singkat singkat bibir Ichigo kemudian memaksa kakinya menuju kelas Kurotsuchi-sensei yang mungkin saja membunuhnya dalam satu jam kedepan. Meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih terkekeh melihat tingkah kekasihnya.

.

Backstreet©miisakura

.

Pelajaran Kurotsuchi-sensei yang memusingkan itu telah berakhir. Kini Rukia sudah terdampar di kantin kampus, mencoba memuaskan perutnya yang telah bekerja keras untuk tidak mengeluarkan isinya saat pelajaran Kurotsuchi-sensei. Sensei aneh itu memutuskan untuk melakukan bedah organ dalam mayat sebagai pelajaran hari ini. Bukan masalah sebenarnya. Rukia sudah mengalahkan rasa takutnya saat membedah mayat, namun masih belum dapat menyingkirkan rasa mualnya saat melakukannya. Rukia benci pelajaran itu. Dia jadi berpikir apa mungkin dia salah memilih jurusan? Ah, sudahlah. Sudah terlanjur. Dia sudah memilih, yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang hanyalah berusaha sebaik-baiknya. Lagipula Ichigo-nya juga berada di jurusan yang sama. Dia harus bisa tetap bertahan!

"Alohaa, Ruru-chan!" sapa seorang perempuan berbadan sintal dengan rambut blondenya yang bergelombang dan ukuran dada abnormal. Melambai dengan sangat bersemangat kemudian memeluk Rukia dari belakang membuat setengah kepala Rukia nyaris tenggelam dalam dada abnormalnya "Sedang melamunkan apa?"

"Oh, Rangiku-senpai," jawab Rukia datar.

"Kenapa hanya begitu reaksimu, Ruru-chan. Tidak senang bertemu senpaimu yang cantik dan seksi ini," katanya cemberut melihat reaksi minim dari Rukia.

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku begitu. Sedang menunggu Gin-senpai?"

"Tentu saja! My sweet Ginku bilang sebentar lagi kelasnya selesai. Aku disuruh menunggu di kantin fakultas kedokteran."

"My sweet Ginku?"

"Bukankah terdengar lucu? Hanya aku loh, yang boleh memanggilnya begitu," jawabnya sembari mengedipkan mata.

Rukia hanya menghela nafas dengan tingkah laku hiperaktif senpainya satu ini. Rukia mengenal Rangiku karena sebuah kesalahpahaman. Mereka sempat terlibat pertengkaran hebat karena Rangiku mengira Rukia bermaksud menggoda Gin-nya. Rangiku mengamuk saat itu, dan nyaris membuat Rukia botak dengan jambakan mautnya. Untunglah masalah itu bisa segera dijernihkan dan sekarang mereka menjadi sahabat dekat.

"Hei, Ran-senpai," panggil Rukia. Rangiku menghentikan kegiatannya yang sedang menyeruput es jeruknya. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika hubunganmu dengan Gin-senpai tidak disetujui oleh keluargamu?"

"Hah? Tidak mungkin keluargaku tidak setuju jika mempunyai menantu sempurna seperti My sweet Ginku. Tampan, cerdas, dan baik hati. Keluarganya juga bukan dari keluarga sembarangan. Yah, kau tahu kan, keluarga Ichimaru termasuk salah satu keluarga bangsawan terkemuka. Keluargaku malah mengusulkan agar kami segera menikah," cerocos Rangiku bangga.

"Hanya bertanya saja. Jika itu terjadi padamu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Rukia kembali bertanya, mencecar jawaban yang memuaskan dari Rangiku.

"Hmm… Kurasa aku akan membuat bayi bersama Gin. Kau tahu, jika kau sudah memiliki bayi, keluargamu tak bisa melakukan apapun. Mereka tidak akan tega membuat bayimu lahir tanpa ayah. Ah, aku bisa membayangkan seorang bocah laki-laki berambut jingga dengan mata biru kehijauan seperti mata indah Gin. Kyaaa~"

Rukia tidak begitu menghiraukan ocehan Rangiku selanjutnya. Dia tahu jawaban itu hanya jawaban asal yang terlontar begitu saja. Tapi jawaban itu begitu meresap dalam pikirannya. Membuatnya berpikir tentang kebenaran kata-kata Rangiku.

Bayi.

.

Backstreet©miisakura

.

TING TONG! TING TONG!

Suara bel yang menuntut itu membuat kaki-kaki panjang Ichigo melangkah terburu-buru menuju pintu depan apartemennya.

"Rukia?" sapanya setengah terkejut begitu menemukan sosok gadis mungil begitu pintu dibuka.

"Tidak usah pasang tampang terkejut begitu. Aku bukan hantu," jawab Rukia kesal dan menerobos masuk begitu saja dan langsung mendudukkan diri di sofa nyaman milik Ichigo, tangan mungilnya menyambar remote dan menyalakan tv, mengabaikan begitu saja si pemilik rumah.

"Aku terkejut menemukanmu di pintu rumahku setiap malam, Rukia. Apa yang membawamu kesini, hm?" jawab Ichigo sembari memeluk leher gadisnya dari balik sofa, menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam lekukan leher putih Rukia, mencoba mencuri-curi kecupan dari leher mulus nan menggoda itu.

"Aku sedang kesal," Rukia menjawab singkat sembari menoleh mencari-cari bibir tipis kekasih orangenya dan mengecupnya.

"Kau kesal setiap hari, Rukia. Atau jangan-jangan itu hanya alasanmu untuk bisa menginap disini, begitu kan?"

"Ukh~ Kau menyebalkan Kurosaki Ichigo. Aku pergi." Rukia bangkit dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu, bemaksud meninggalkan kekasih orangenya yang sama sekali tidak membantu. Namun sebelum tubuh mungilnya berhasil lolos melewati daun pintu, tubuhnya telah tenggelam dalam tubuh besar Ichigo.

"Tidak. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Jangan pernah," bisiknya lirih. Rukia mendengar segores kepedihan dalan suara Ichigo. Ini salahnya. Rukia melupakan bahwa Ichigo memiliki trauma ditinggalkan. Ibunya meninggal saat berusaha menyelamatkannya dari sebuah kecelakaan ketika dia berusia sepuluh tahun. Setelah itu bertahun-tahun Ichigo mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Membenci dirinya, menganggap bahwa dirinya adalah seorang penjahat yang telah membunuh ibunya. Bertahun-tahun juga hujan turun di hatinya, sebelum akhirnya dia bertemu Rukia. Ichigo bilang hanya Rukialah yang mampu menghentikan hujan dihatinya dan memayunginya seandainya hujan itu turun lagi. Hanya Rukia.

Rukia melingkarkan tangan kecilnya ke pinggang Ichigo. Mengelus-elus punggung lebar kekasihnya, berusaha menghilangkan kepedihan yang kembali muncul dari kenangan pahit Ichigo. "Tidak akan pernah, Ichi. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu apapun yang terjadi," bisiknya.

.

Backstreet©miisakura

.

Rukia duduk nyaman dipangkuan kekasihnya, meringkuk manja pada Ichigo yang duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang.

"Ichigo…"

"Hmm…" masih meresapi lembutnya helaian raven dibawah telapak tangannya yang besar.

"Kau mencintaiku?"

Gerakan ichigo di kepala Rukia berhenti. Ia memegang kedua bahu Rukia, memaksa Rukia memperlihatkan wajahnya di bawah tatapan amber miliknya. Ichigo mengecup belah bibir yang telah melontarkan kata yang terdengar meragukan cintanya.

"Darimana datangnya pertanyaan konyol macam itu, hmm?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja kau mungkin bosan karena kita selalu bersembunyi dari orang-orang. Kau bisa saja lari dariku karena itu. Kalau saja Nii-sama bisa menyetujui hubungan kita…"

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu karena alasan sepele seperti itu, Rukia."

"Kita beruntung karena Nii-sama sering keluar kota untuk mengurus bisnisnya sekarang. Jika tidak kita tidak bisa sering bertemu seperti ini," gumam Rukia. Tangannya bergerak, lebih mengeratkan pelukannya ke pinggang Ichigo, berusaha mengeliminasi semua jarak yang ada. Ia tidak suka dengan bayangan akan jauh dari Ichigo meski hanya beberapa detik.

"Kau takut ketauan Nii-samamu, tapi selalu melarikan diri kemari setiap malam, he?" kata Ichigo menggoda Rukia.

"Aku serius, Ichi."

"Nii-samamu tak akan sanggup memisahkan kita. Dan lambat laun dia pasti menyetujui hubungan kita. Aku yakin itu," kata Ichigo berusaha menenangkan.

"Kau tidak mengenal Nii-sama, Ichi."

"Sudahlah. Jangan pikirkan itu," kata Ichigo kembali mengelus kepala mungil gadis itu, berusaha membuatnya setenang mungkin.

"Ichi?"

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat bayi?"

.

.

.

Tebece..

Hahh~

Maaf..

Harus bersambung tapi ini gak banyak kok paling cuma twoshoot ato threeshoot..

Buat oda-chan..

Nii udah mii publish..jangan teror mii lagii.. Tolong biarkan mii tidur tenang malam inii.. :X

Buat yang gak sengaja baca mii harap mw repiuu..

Arigatou^^


	2. Chapter 2

Yo! Mii disini *nongol ala tuyul* XDD

Yang ngarepin hot lemon, maaf mii gak bisa bikin itu..

Mii juga sebenernya gak yakin naro ni fic di rate m…

Tapi ada yang ngancem bakal ngutuk mii kalo mii turun rate..

Kan repot kalo mii dikutuk jadi cantik #plakk XDD

Yasudahlah, kebanyakan curcol nii..

Silahkan membaca..^^

Disclimer: Bleach punya Om Tite Kubo. Aku udah nagis-nangis gaje sambil ngesot-ngesot di kakinya om Tite tetep ga dikasih. Awas aja nanti malem bakal aku maling disclimernya. KHUKUKUKU *ketawa setan*

Warning: AU, OOC dan banyak banget yang lainnya, tapi yang penting yang nggak suka boleh nggak baca kok..

Backstreet©miisakura

.

Haah~.

Rukia menghela nafas panjang. Merilekskan kepalanya di meja disudut kantin. Campuran kerumitan antara memecahkan soal yang diberikan Kurotsuchi- sensei dan masalahnya dengan Ichigo membuatnya pusing sekarang. Rukia hanya berharap ada gempa dahsyat yang meruntuhkan laboratorium sensei nyentrik satu itu dan menguburnya hidup-hidup di sana. Itu akan membuat satu masalahnya selesai. Dan masalahnya dengan Ichigo… Pria jeruk itu menolak rencananya mentah-mentah. Rukia kembali mengingat perdebatannya dengan kekasihnya kemarin malam.

**FLASBACK**

"Ichi?"

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat bayi?"

"Bayi?" Tampaknya Ichigo belum sepenuhnya memproses arti kata itu.

"Ya. Bayi. Ayo kita buat bayi, Ichi."

"AP-APPAA?!"

"Bayi, Ichi. B.A.Y.I. Apa murid jenius sepertimu tidak mengerti apa arti kata itu?" Rukia mulai kesal dengan kelemotan otak kekasihnya itu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Rukia?! Kita bahkan belum menikah! Bisa-bisanya kau mengajakku membuat bayi!" Ichigo histeris dengan ide kekasihnya satu itu. Mereka memang sering menghabiskan waktu di tempat tidur bersama-sama, tapi mereka hanya berpelukan dan berciuman, tak pernah melebihi itu. Tidak dapat dipungkiri, berada dalam satu ranjang berdua dengan Rukia dalam apartemennya sendiri membuat libidonya berada dalam posisi max. Kucing mana sih yang tidak ngiler melihat ikan asin goreng di depan matanya? Tapi Ichigo bukanlah tipe pria brengsek yang akan membiarkan orang yang dicintainya terluka hanya untuk memuaskan hasratnya. Disadari atau tidak, Rukia akan terluka jika dia melakukannya. Meski Rukia sendiri yang memintanya itu tetap akan melukai harga dirinya. Dan Ichigo tidak ingin kekasih mungilnya itu digunjingkan orang hanya karena permintaan konyolnya sendiri.

"Oh, ayolah, Ichi. Tidak perlu histeris begitu. Pasangan lain juga melakukannya. Aku pikir Nii-sama akan lebih mudah menyetujui hubungan kita jika kita punya bayi. Dia tidak akan tega memisahkan kita."

"Kau pikir masalahnya akan selesai sesederhana itu? Tidak, Rukia! Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu, kecuali kita sudah menikah!"

"Kumohon…" Rukia mengeluarkan jurus terakhir. Tatapan memelas dan mengiba ala Kuchiki Rukia yang tidak pernah bisa ditolak Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ichigo menghela nafas berat, sebelum kemudian menangkup wajah mungil Rukia. Memaksanya mencerna baik-baik perkataanya. "Dengarkan aku, Rukia. Kau adalah 'perempuan terhormat'. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan gelar itu rusak, bahkan oleh diriku sendiri. Aku akan tetap menjadikanmu 'perempuan terhormat'. Dan aku tidak akan menyentuhmu sebelum namamu berubah menjadi Kurosaki Rukia. Kau mengerti?"

Dan Ichigo menutup paksa pembicaraan mereka hari itu.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Ingatan itu membuat Rukia mendesah semakin panjang. Ini tidak akan mudah.

"WAAA!" Rukia menjerit terkejut karena mendapati wajah Rangiku yang terlalu dekat saat dia mengangkat kepalanya. "RAN-SENPAI!"

"Kau mengejutkanku, Rukia!" sahut Rangiku mundur selangkah saat Rukia tiba-tiba saja berteriak di depan wajahnya.

"Kau yang mengejutkanku, Ran-senpai! Jangan tiba-tiba muncul begitu!"

"Aku tidak tiba-tiba muncul, Ruru-chan. Aku sudah mencoba menegurmu berkali-kali. Tapi kau tidak menjawab, kelihatannya kau sedang tertimpa masalah besar. Lihat! Kerutanmu mulai muncul dimana-mana," jawab Rangiku santai dan tanpa permisi menyambar strawberry milkshake milik Rukia.

"Haahh~. Aku tidak peduli."

"Ada apa, Manis?" tanya Rangiku. Mencoba bersimpati pada wajah kusut yang ditunjukkan Rukia.

"Tidak. Hanya masalah kuliah," jawab Rukia setengah berbohong.

"Hei, Ran-senpai?" kata Rukia memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta lima menit sebelumnya karena mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Hmm?"

"Bagaimana cara menggoda seorang pria?"

"KYAAA! SELAMAT! SELAMAT!" teriak Rangiku heboh dan tiba-tiba menarik kepala Rukia menenggelamkannya dalan 'gua' pribadi miliknya.

"Ran…sen…pai…u…da…ra…" jerit Rukia terputus, teredam oleh ketebalan luar biasa 'gua' milik senpainya. Ia meronta-ronta berusaha melepaskan pelukan super Rangiku. "HUAHH! Ran-senpai, kau berencana membunuhku?!"

"Ah, maaf! Aku hanya terlalu senang karena akhirnya kau tertarik pada pria," katanya mengobral cengiran khasnya. "Kau tau, kau cukup menghkhawatirkanku, Rukia. Kupikir kau penyuka sesama jenis," lanjutnya. Bergidik ngeri terhadap kalimat terakhir yang dia ucapkan.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan, Senpai! Aku tidak mau mucul gosip!"

"Ya. Maka dari itu kau harus sesekali terlihat bersama pria. Apa perlu kutemani kau ke _goukon_? Acara seperti itu bagus untukmu" jawab Rangiku tenang, mengabaikan siku-siku yang mulai berkedut di dahi Rukia.

Rukia menghela nafas. Butuh kesabaran ekstra meghadapi sikap seenaknya senpainya ini. "Tidak. Terima kasih. Jadi, apa yang mesti kulakukan?"

" Pertama, perhatikan penampilanmu," kata Ranggiku melihat seksama Rukia seolah matanya adalah alat pemindai, menilai gaya berpakaian Rukia. "Tonjolkan kelebihan yang kau miliki."

"Aku mengerti. Itu sebabnya kau selalu memakai pakaian dengan potongan leher rendah. Sehingga kau bisa sangat menonjolkan 'kelebihan'mu. Begitu kan, Senpai?"

"Kau pintar, Rukia," jawabnya sembari terkikik geli, sama sekali tak terganggu dengan nada menyindir yang terselip pada kalimat Rukia. "Ah, iya. Kuingatkan padamu. Jangan gabungkan pakaian terbuka, rayuan dan alkohol. Itu kombinasi berbahaya yang akan membangkitkan sang 'junior'. Kau tidak akan tahu apa yang bisa mereka lakukan jika 'junior' sudah bangun. Untuk amatiran sepertimu lebih baik bermain aman. Kau yakin tidak mau kutemani 'berburu'?"

"Tidak. Terima kasih. Aku tidak mau 'berburu' bersamamu yang pasti akan lebih dilirik pria ketimbang aku. Jadi, biarkan aku 'berburu' sendiri."

"Ya, ya. Baiklah," kata Rangiku santai sama sekali tidak menyadari rencana berbahaya yang telah tersusun dalam kepala sahabat kecilnya.

.

Backstreet©miisakura

.

Rukia berdiri sembari memutar dirinya sendiri di depan cermin. Melihat dari berbagai sisi penampilannya hari ini, membuatnya sedikit mengutuk Tuhan karena tidak memberikan aset lebih padanya untuk menggoda seorang pria. Dia melirik bagian dada dan bokongnya. Kenapa bagian itu kecil sekali sih! Dia jadi berfikir untuk ikut mendaftar terapi pijat payudara dan bokong yang setiap minggu dilakukan Rangiku. Senpainya bilang terapi itu cukup efektif. Kenapa dia tidak ikut terapi itu lebih awal ya? Hasilnya kan akan sangat berguna untuk saat-saat seperti ini.

Hah~

Oke, tidak ada gunanya menggerutu terus. Setidaknya ia masih bisa menonjolkan kulit putih porselennya. Bahunya yang lembut, kakinya terbentuk indah dan halus meski ia akui itu agak pendek, dibalut dengan dress tube selutut membuatnya terlihat seperti boneka. Warna ungu pucat tube dressnya semakin membuat kulitnya bersinar-sinar. Rambutnya yang dijepit ke atas membuat leher jenjangnya yang putih dan mulus semakin terekspos. Kelihatannya pesonanya masih cukup bila digunakan untuk menjatuhkan seorang Kurosaki Ichigo.

Dia melirik kotak kue yang terbungkus rapi di meja di sampingnya. Ia telah berfikir semalaman tentang bagaimana cara memberi alkohol pada Ichigo tanpa disadari pria itu. Rukia tahu seumur hidupnya Ichigo tidak pernah secara sengaja mau menyentuh alkohol. Ichigo tahu pasti bahwa tubuhnya sangat tidak kompatibel dengan minuman itu. Setetes saja bisa membuatnya mabuk berat. Jadi, akan sangat tidak mungkin bagi Rukia untuk mengajak Ichigo minum secara terang-terangan.

Rukia memutuskan untuk membuat kue saja dengan menambahkan rum. Bahan tambahan untuk membuat kue itu lebih mudah tersamarkan bau dan rasanya dengan bahan kue lain. Bahan itu juga mengandung alkohol dengan kadar rendah yang ia rasa cukup membuat sang kekasih orange hilang kesadaran.

Setelah puas mematut dirinya di depan cermin, ia mengambil kunci dan kue buatannya itu dan melangkah menuju mobil porche ungu kesayangannya yang akan membawanya menuju apartemen sang kekasih yang akan memjadi saksi berhasil atau tidaknya rencananya hari ini.

.

Backstreet©miisakura

.

Ichigo begitu terkejut saat membukakan pintu apartemennya untuk tamu yang memencet bel. Ia tahu pasti kalau itu adalah Rukia. Namun yang tidak disangkanya adalah penampilan Rukia yang… yang begitu cantik. Tubuhnya yang dibalut dress ungu tube sebatas paha membuat kulit putih porselennya yang terekspos gemerlapan di bawah sinar lampu. Jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdetak lebih kencang, memompa darahnya lebih cepat, menimbulkan semburat kemerahan di pipinya. Membuat Rukia tersenyum menang. Misi pertama berhasil.

"Hai, Ichi!" katanya sambil merengkuh leher sang kekasih untuk membuatnya menunduk dan mencium bibir manis si jeruk.

Ichigo terlihat lebih terkejut saat Rukia tiba-tiba saja menciumnya. Sentuhannya terasa mengandung aliran listrik berkali-kali lipat lebih kuat dari biasanya. Membuat 'junior'nya dalam tahap mengembang sekarang.

"Ah, iya. Aku membawakanmu coklat cake. Kau mau?" tanya Rukia yang sudah beranjak ke dapur. Mengejutkan Ichigo yang masih tenggelam dalam sensasi 'sentuhan listrik' Rukia. Dia harus menyingkirkan jauh-jauh pikirannya sekarang.

"Terima kasih," katanya setelah menerima sepotong coklat cake dari Rukia.

"Asal kau tahu saja, kue itu buatanku. Jadi, kau harus menghabiskannya," perintah Rukia.

"Benarkah? Oh, Tuhan tolong lindungi nyawa hambamu ini," jawab Ichigo memasang tampang seolah dia telah memenangkan undian tiket gratis jalan-jalan ke neraka. Membuat Rukia memajukan bibirnya, cemberut. Ichigo hanya terkikik dalam hati melihat tingkah laku kekasihnya itu.

"Kunyah dan telan saja!" kata Rukia setelah memasukkan sesendok potongan besar kue coklat itu ke dalam mulut Ichigo.

"Mmm… Ini enak, Rukia. Benarkah kau yang membuatnya?" jawab Ichigo mengambil sendok dari tangan Rukia dan memasukan potongan kue selanjutnya.

Rukia hanya tersenyum misterius melihat Ichigo yang begitu lahap memakan kue coklat buatannya. Sudah diduga, Ichigo tidak bisa menolak makanan apapun dalam bentuk coklat. Ya, Ichi. Kau harus makan yang banyak.

Kunyahan Ichigo mulai melambat saat potongan kelima telah masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Tubuhnya telah mendeteksi bahan asing yang masuk ke tubuhnya dan mulai bereaksi sekarang. Pandangannya mulai kabur. Ichigo menegerjap-ngerjapkan mata bermaksud menyingkirkan kabut tapi percuma. Kepalanya tiba-tiba saja terasa ringan dan berputar.

Ia pasrah saja saat seseorang memapahnya ke kamarnya. Seseorang dengan wangi lembut yang mencandu. Ia berusaha mengingat siapa orang tersebut, namun sepertinya ingatannya lenyap begitu saja. Rupa-rupanya bukan hanya matanya saja yang berkabut, pikirannya pun sudah dipenuhi kabut.

Rukia membaringkan Ichigo di ranjangnya. Dia memperhatikan dengan seksama wajah kekasihnya itu. Matanya terpejam menahan pusing, wajahnya terlihat memerah dan gelisah di bawah pengaruh alkohol.

"Maafkan aku, Ichi," bisik Rukia di telinga Ichigo. Ia merasa bersalah harus memaksa Ichigo seperti ini. Ia beringsut naik ke atas tubuh Ichigo dan mulai menyisir wajah Ichigo dengan bibirnya.

"Engh… Rukia?" Kelopak mata Ichigo terbuka, membuat sosok Rukia terpantul di ambernya. "Kau cantik, Rukia."

Rukia kemudian membungkam Ichigo dengan bibirnya. Mendorong lidahnya menerobos masuk ke dalam mulut Ichigo. Mengklaim kepemilikan. Tangannya tidak diam saja. Ia ikut bergulat dengan kancing-kancing kemeja Ichigo sebelum bergrilya di tubuh bidangnya setelah kemeja itu hilang entah kemana. Membuat pola-pola sensual yang mengandung listrik, memancing saraf-saraf 'junior' menegang.

Ichigo telah mengenyahkan akal sehat saat ia membalik posisi mereka hingga Rukia terjepit dibawah tubuhnya. Tanggannya merayap seperti ular ke balik punggung mencari-cari kaitan yang bisa membebaskan tubuh mungil itu dari balutan benang.

Ichigo sedang bereksplorasi pada dada Rukia yang telah polos saat tiba-tiba bunyi ponsel Rukia menyeruak diantara desahan-desahan. Nada panggilan yang sangat Rukia kenal, yang sengaja dibedakan dari nada panggila lain. Panggilan dari Nii-samanya.

GAWAT.

Rukia memutar otak cepat, berharap otaknya masih bisa bekerja dibawah pengaruh sensasi gila yang diberikan Ichigo. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

Mengabaikan panggilan Nii-samanya? Itu akan memancing kecurigaan. Nii-samanya akan mengendus sesuatu yang tidak beres, dan akan menyelidiki seluruh kegiatannya. Rukia tidak suka pilihan itu. Itu akan membatasi ruang geraknya. Menyulitkannya untuk bertemu Ichigonya dan mereka akan ketahuan lebih cepat.

Menerimanya dalam keadaan seperti ini? Itu cari mati namanya. Ia beruntung jika mulut mereka bisa terkunci rapat di tengah kegiatan gila mereka. Tapi ia tak mau mengambil peluang minim tersebut, terlalu berbahaya.

"Ukh… ahh… Ichi, berhenti sebentar. Aku harus mengangkat telepon."

Rukia menarik-narik kepala Ichigo yang masih terkubur dalam lekukan dadanya. Tak ada respon. Ichigo masih hanyut menikmati kekenyalan mainan barunya.

Maafkan aku, Ichi.

DUAGHH.

Rukia menghantam perut Ichigo dengan lututnya, sukses membuat Ichigo terkapar pingsan. Ia lantas segera menyambar ponsel miliknya yang menjerit-jerit ribut.

"Moshi-moshi, Nii-sama."

"Keluarlah, Rukia."

"Ya?"

"Keluarlah. Aku di depan pintu apartemen sekarang."

Mati aku!

Tidak mungkin. Jangan bilang dia di sini sekarang. Oh, Tidak! Gawat! Gawat!

Hatinya terus menceracau, ketika ia memakai kembali pakaiannya dengan terburu-buru. Ia kemudian melangkah gentar ke depan pintu masuk Ichigo. Berkomat-kamit semoga Nii-samanya tidak benar-benar berada di balik pintu itu.

Namun, harapan Rukia hilang begitu saja ketika mendapati tatapan tajam nan dingin khas Kuchiki Byakuya saat pintu terbuka. Membuat kakinya melemas seketika. Ia tidak sanggup menatap mata kakaknya yang memancarkn semburat kekecewaan dan selipan kemarahan dibalik tatapan dinginnya saat melihatnya 'berantakan' di apartemen seorang laki-laki. Rambutnya kusut, pakaiannya berantakan, belum lagi bekas-bekas kismark Ichigo yang terpampang jelas di sepanjang leher dan dadanya. Nii-samanya pasti tahu apa yang telah mereka lakukan.

"Ukh, Rukia. Apa sih yang kau masukkan dalam kue coklat itu?"

Suara Ichigo berhasil mengoyak keheningan yang mencekam diantara kakak beradik itu. Membuat keduanya menoleh ke asal suara yang tengah berdiri limbung di depan pintu kamar.

Ichigo sudah setengah sadar, berdiri berpegangan pada dinding. Ia merasa kepalanya akan terbang. Ia bermaksud mencari sesuatu yang bisa menghilangkan putaran pada kepalanya. Namun begitu ia menemukan sosok Kuchiki di depan pintu rumahnya, kepalanya langsung terpancang kuat di tubuhnya. Isi perutnya yang tadinya sudah mencapai kerongkongan tertelan kembali. Kuchiki Byakuya dengan tatapan membunuh, Rukia dengan penampilan yang berantakan, dan dirinya yang bertelanjang dada.

Oh, Ichigo. Bersiaplah dicincang.

.

Backstreet©miisakura

.

Oh, Tuhan, tolong culik aku dan buang ke galaksi lain.

Ruang duduk di mansion Kuchiki itu hening seperti biasanya. Yang berbeda adalah aura neraka yang terasa berhembus di sana. Siapa pun pasti tidak akan mau mendekat sekarang, kecuali dua orang terdakwa yang terduduk kaku di bawah sorot tajam iris abu-abu. Mereka berusaha sekuat mungkin menahan kaki mereka untuk tidak melarikan diri dari tempat itu.

"Kau mencintai dia, Rukia?" Byakuya memecah keheningan, membuat Rukia mengangkat kepalanya.

"Ya, Nii-sama. Sangat," Rukia menjawab mantap. Menatap tajam kakaknya, mencoba bertarung pandangan dengan iris abu-abu itu. Byakuya menghela nafas melihat pancaran keyakinan dari iris violet adiknya. Ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ia telah kehilangan adiknya sekarang.

"3 hari lagi kalian menikah."

"APPA?!"

"Nii-sama?!"

"Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya," kata Byakuya. Dia kemudian beranjak hendak meninggalkan dua orang yang masih terkejut itu sebelum kemudian berbalik, "Dan kau. Cobalah sakiti Rukia, maka kepalamu akan hilang terkubur di dasar samudra."

.

Backstreet©miisakura

.

Rukia berdiri di depan jendela kamar ichigo. Pernikahannya telah selesai beberapa jam yang lalu. Ya, sekarang dia sudah menjadi Kurosaki Rukia. Sedikit terkejut sebenarnya. Pernikahannya tadi jelas bukan hasil persiapan kilat 3 hari. Itu pasti sudah di rencanakan jauh-jauh hari. Kenapa kakaknya yang notabene menentang hubungannya dengan Ichigo sudah merencanakan pernikahannya dengan si jeruk itu? Apa kakaknya tahu kalau akhirnya mereka tetap menjalin hubungan secara diam-diam? Padahal mereka sudah menyembunyikannya serapat mungkin. Ah, ia lupa kalau kakaknya adalah seorang Kuchiki Byakuya. Intel Nii-samanya pasti langsung bergerak memata-matai, sesudah mereka bertengkar pertama kali karena alasan tak jelas Nii-samanya tidak menyukai Ichigo.

Rukia masih merenung saat merasakan tangan besar suaminya melilit pinggangnya dan beban tambahan di bahunya.

"Sedang memikirkan apa, Nyonya Kurosaki?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya sedikit terkejut dengan semua yang terjadi tiba-tiba."

"Ah, sayang sekali. Kukira kau sedang memikirkan Kurosaki kecil," jawab Ichigo menyeringai. "Kau tahu, aku bersedia mengabulkan permintaanmu sekarang."

Menilik dari seringaian mesum suami barunya itu, malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang bagi mereka.

.

Backstreet©miisakura

.

"Ahh… hahh… Ichihhh… lebih cepattt…"

Byakuya menatap lekat-lekat gambar-gambar yang dimunculkan televisi besar di ruang pribadinya. Gambar-gambar yang minimal membuat wajah pria normal memerah itu tak sanggup merubah raut wajah tanpa ekspresinya. Alisnya malah semakin menekuk, menambah intensitas aura dingin yang dikeluarkannya. Tangannya memegang erat-erat pedang pusaka warisan turun temurun keluarganya. Matanya awas mengamati lekuk wajah si perempuan dalam gambar. Meneliti goresan rasa sakit yang mungkin muncul di pahatan sempurna gadis itu. Lihat saja! Jika itu tertangkap oleh mata elangnya, Byakuya berjanji akan menancapkan katana yang dipegangnya kepada laki-laki berambut oren dalam gambar yang merupakan pelaku utama.

Byakuya tadinya tidak setuju dengan hubungan yang dijalin adik kesayangannya dengan pemuda jeruk itu. Namun potongan percakapan si jeruk dan sang adik yang tertangkap kamera saat Rukia merengek padanya untuk membuat bayi dan ditolak mentah-mentah oleh si jeruk membuatnya sadar bahwa adiknya sudah mendapatkan pria yang tepat. Tapi hal itu tidak lantas membuatnya menyukai Kurosaki Ichigo. Lihat saja rambut orange menterengnya itu. Byakuya mempunyai keinginan terpendam untuk menumpahkan sekaleng cat hitam ke kepalanya. Bagaimana jika nanti keponakannya mewarisi rambut jeruk ayahnya, itu bisa menurunkan popularitas rambut indah sehitam malam kebanggaan keluarga Kuchiki. Dan kerutan permanen jeruk itu, bisa-bisa nanti keponakannya di jauhi hanya gara-gara wajah preman turunan ayahnya.

"Presdir, ini laporan kerjasama dengan Seiretei Company," kata Renji yang tiba-tiba masuk tanpa mengetiuk pintu. Matanya langssung menangkap tontonan 'biru' yang sedang dilihat sang Presdir. "Berniat membuat video mesum adikmu sendiri, eh, Presdir?" godanya.

Renji tersenyum senang menemukan titik hitam kecil dalam diri Byakuya. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka sang Presdir belum melepas secara penuh sang adik tercinta meski ia sudah menikah. Byakuya masih terus mengawasi tindak-tanduk pasangan muda itu lewat kamera CCTV yang dipasang Renji di setiap sudut apartemen pria landak itu karena sang putri Kuchiki sering melarikan diri kesana dulu. Renji tidak menyangka Byakuya belum melepas kamera itu. Obsesinya melindungi adik kecilnya benar-benar mencengangkan. Kakak gila mana lagi yang mau menonton malam pertama adiknya hanya untuk memastikan sang suami tidak membuat adik kebanggaannya kesakitan? Hanya Byakuya Kuchiki orangnya.

Wusshh! Jleb!

Sebuah pedang panjang melesat dan kemudian tertancap di dinding. Membuat Renji membeku, karena pedang tadi nyaris menyerempet tengkorak kepalanya.

"Abarai Renji, ulangi ucapanmu tadi," kata Byakuya tenang. Namun Renji bersumpah melihat sang Presdir telah menggenggam belati lain.

"GYAAA! Ampun, Presdir…!"

Dan ketenangan di mansion Kuchiki rusak karena teriakan Renji.

.

.

.

OWARI

Yeii.. selesai..

Mii jadi gak ngerasa punya utang lagi..

Bales repiuu dulu yak..

Purple-san: ah, terima kasih banyak..^^

Oda chan: huaaa… mama… lontongg…XDD nii updateannya say.. maaf kalo ga sesuai harapanmu.. makasii reviewnya..^^

Lola-san: ah, maaf… tadinya mii mw buat one shoot aja… tapi di teror imoutoku yang cantik jadi kupotong ^^… maaf.. mii gak fokusin ke lemon'a.. maaf ya kalo gak sesuai harapan..makasii sudah mereview..^^

Shinsi-san: aduh.. jangan dong.. c ichi ngamuk nanti XDD nii upadetannya.. makasii sudah mereview..^^

Voidy-senpai: ah… maaf senpai… mii memang gak fokusin ke lemon… bisa teler nanti buatnya XDD… yosh! Mii akan belajar lebih giat.. terima kasih masukkannya… makasii sudah mereview..^^love you too senpai..

Inai-chan: ah, terima kasih banyak^^

Buat yang lain mii bales lewat pm ya..  
buat silent reader juga… terima kasih banyakk^^


End file.
